


Yakov's Kinder troubles

by queenLouisa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute Kids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLouisa/pseuds/queenLouisa
Summary: Yakov Feltsman is a retired world renowned coach for ice skaters. He wanted peace and quiet but his former students wanted otherwise. Follow the misadventures of Yakov as a struggling baby sitter, looking after #kidVictor and the gang who were always up for trouble.





	

 

Yakov let his breath out slowly, as if the time required for him to exhale is enough to erase the irritation he knows is showing on his face. And you may ask, quite hesitantly, why is he irritated that moment when the sky is clear and blue and vibrant, and outside a beautiful view of a rose garden with a smattering of birds flying over is available?

Why would he not be irritated?

Let us start from the beginning. Yakov Feltsman, once a renowned coach in ice skating. He was once a coach to almost all of the top-tier ice skaters of the world and no one, and I mean, no one dared irk him or earn his ire for fear of swift retaliation of certain people. Except perhaps his equally famous EX-WIFE, Lilia, but that is supposed to be for another story so let us not deviate from what I am explaining.

Where was I? Ah, yes, Yakov, THE Yakov Feltsman, once renowed coach of ice skaters, is now reduced to being a baby-sitters to a bunch of babies (literal babies, unlike the utter wild and bizarre people he have handled who acted like babies) of his previous students!

Wow, that was a mouthful.

Anyway, he is now a full-fledged baby-sitter to these batch of kids, whose parents, once he retired last year, have decided that he should not be left alone on his mountain home where he DID not try to commit suicide, thank you very much Papparazzi’s.

Why did he chose to do this when he is clearly not agreeing to this idea?

Well, with Mr. Plisetkys’ non-threatening not-smile and Nikiforov’s serious albeit teasing one’s, he has no other choice but to concede. Besides, he was sure Lilia, despite her having no right to do it, no siree, will nag him for not doing it so he did. And here he was, on a glorious afternoon, where instead of lounging without worry on his abode with a book and bottle of vodka, he is now trying to control his anger and calming himself to not shout over the chaos the kid’s are making.

Who are these kids you say?

First, there was Victor, age five, who inherited his father’s good looks, but his mother’s quirky and friendly personality. He was always on your face, always smiling, but the moment you let your guard down, like Yakov did the first time they met, the sassy child immediately teased him about his old age.

He said, “Mr. Yakov’s losing hair. I think you’re older than my grandpapa.” All the while touching the said balding spot which Yakov immediately covered. Of course he was not bald. Thinning hair is not bald. He said. Or tried to. Victor has already lost interest and left him hurt and all in denial about the state of his hair.  
That encounter, although the kid was a little cheeky, was still on the cute side. The only cute encounter he had with these batch of kids from hell.

The next milder one of the batch was Georgi. Who was an emo at the young tender age of five. He was imitating his father he said, who have lost his mother while giving birth to him. He was also trying to explain to Yakov, in childish words, how he, “proposed to Papa that I will make sure that he will be married, I wanna other Mama so he would be happy and I will be happy, but my Papa is ugly, and I don’t wanna make him cry, but he really is and I told him I don’t wanna look like him when I grew up, I wanna look like uncle who had three wives and dozens of children from his pro- pro- pro-.. Affers...”

Yakov merely sighed through that monologue. At least Georgi did not point out that he is old. Not like that cheeky brat.

There was another child who he secretly likes the most. The only girl of the bunch, Mila, the red haired child who is a lot more genuine than Victor with her show of affections. Always greeting him on the mornings with hugs and kisses on the cheeks and her laughter that seems to outshine the sun. Sweet, sweet Mila whose only fault is her tongue , that Victor taught her of course, which seems to never stop teasing anyone, not excepting him of course.

“Victor is right Mr. Yakov. Why not wear wig? My father puts on one whenever we went out.”

Bless the child. He really has to separate Victor from Mila. Which he did, when the new kid Yuri Plisetsky, the youngest at age three came. Although a new bad influence to his Mila.

Though the youngest, Yuri, or Yurio as they teasingly calls him, has the loudest most obscene mouth that was ever put on a child. Perhaps it was the influence of his Father who is rumored (it was true!) to be part, or even a boss of one of The Mafia in Russia, but he almost always have to wash Yuri’s mouth with soap just so he could erase his bad habit of saying, “You, f@cking c@nt Mila, you’ll @8)%750...”

So yeah, no more Mila and Yurio time alone. All he have is a play group of four children who were too hyper and too noisy for an old man like him.

Which is precisely why he was understandably irritable when he went to answer the door on that wonderful morning, looking at a pair of tired, sleepy eyes looking at him patiently after he shouted, “What do you want?”

The woman on the door, replied, “Mr. Yakov? I am Mari Katsuki. You were recommended by Ms. Lilia as a caretaker?”

Yakov barely heard what the woman said after she said Lilia. Damn that woman. He looked down, towards a kid the woman is holding. Cute one, with his chubby cheeks and dark round eyes which looks ill at ease, and chubby hands holding tight to his… mother?

He cleared his throat. “Are you his mother?”

The woman just raised her brow and forced herself in. Yakov immediately made way for her, used to dealing with forceful people who always must have their way. Another primadonna. He never heard of the surname Katsuki before. Korean? Chinese? Asian lineage no doubt but he never heard of a Katsuki connected with dancing or ice skating in anyway, much less connected with his nosy ex-wife. Sighing, he close the door and followed the woman, who acts as if she knows her way around and was leading the child to the nursery room (as he was wont to call it). Of course, the cacophony of sounds the kids were making is easy to follow.

He followed them until he had to stop. She is just on the hall, peeking at what must have been a disastrous sight. Yakov could still recall the scene he left behind, running kids, upside down chairs, strewn pillows and books, papers and pens and crayon and toys all jumbled thrown hither and tither and....

“Kyaaaaaa... The monster will kill us! Run!”

“I am no bl@#dy monster you dummy!!! I want my f@cking leo bacccccckkkk!!!!!!!!!”

“Victor give Yurio his - Ouch! Yurio, I am on your side”

“My name is Yuri!!!”

Yakov heard the new kid gasp and quickly run to the room and talked with Yuri.

“My name is Yuuri too!”

The four naughty kids stopped their shenanigans to stare at this chubby child who dared interrupt their play.

Yakov decided to rushed inside, afraid of another angry outburst from Yurio, but he was pleasantly surprised when all four of the impish kids just gaped at the newcomer chubby Yuri Katsuki, apparently, who blushed with their intense perusal of his person.

Mari Katsuki just proceeded to to take one of the turned over chairs, upturning it and sat down, amusement dancing on her eyes.

It was a few seconds of quiet comfortable silence before the storm.

Victor, the naughtiest of the bunch, decided to break the silence by loudly kissing the new kid right on his mouth, hugging him and boldly declaring, “He’s going to be my wife!”

Yakov face palmed and groaned.

The day is just starting.


End file.
